Trozo de papel
by Anaiid
Summary: "La curiosidad es una tentación que nos lleva a hacer cosas de las que no conocemos las consecuencias"... Hurgar en las cosas de Aomine Daiki tiene un precio bastante alto. El cual, Kuroko estará por descubrir... en carne propia. [AoKuro] [Completo]


**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito. +18

 **Pareja:** Aomine  & Kuroko. **Anime:** Kuroko No Basket.

 **Disclaimer´s incluidos:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Si me pertenecieran los partidos serían nudistas.

One-shot concursante en la página **"AoKuro Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Mi ღundo"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Trozo de papel**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya; el sereno, racional y respetuoso jugador de Seirin se había dejado tentar por el provocador titulo escrito en la cubierta del cuaderno que yacía sobre la mesilla de antaño justo al lado de la cama.

"Autobiografía, Aomine Daiki"

Miró a sus espaldas, asegurándose de que estaba completamente solo y una vez corroborada la situación leyó tan rápido como pudo.

En las primeras páginas se relataban sus inicios en el básquetbol. Una admiración casi que adorable por Michael Jordan y Lebron James, su fascinación por el estribillo del balón al chocar con la grama y una detallada experiencia de su primer partido oficial. Kuroko sonrió para sus adentros. Era sorprendente pensar que Aomine había escrito tales cosas.

Escuchó la canilla del grifo cerrarse y ese fue el detonante para que el nerviosismo le hiciese dejar caer el cuaderno. Miró en dirección a la puerta con el corazón en la boca y una vez más tranquilo levantó el cartapacio. Al hacerlo, una hoja se desprendió de él lentamente. Se apresuró a recogerla y al clavarle una mirada las palabras allí transcritas lo absorbieron por completo.

.

" _Nosotros éramos así, tal y como un trozo de papel arrugado. De esos que desechas, tiras y olvidas. Éramos un vago recuerdo, tan pequeño, tan insignificante, tan minúsculo…_

 _Nuestra relación había tenido la misma brevedad que la vida de las mariposas Ulises e irónicamente había estado llena de turbios matices, al igual que los colores azulinos y negros de éstas._

 _Nosotros éramos así, tal y como un viejo y arrugado trozo de papel._

 _Estábamos llenos de nebulosas cicatrices; algunas, producto de nuestra propia terquedad; otras tantas, adquiridas en el camino. Episodios dolorosos nos habían marcado y por mucha tinta negra que descargáramos sobre ellos, jamás se diluían. Ya eran parte de nosotros._

 _Éramos borrosas letras, manchones de sangría, una caligrafía de dudosa procedencia._

 _No obstante, también éramos un trozo de poesía, aquella obra maestra producto del eco resonante en la cabeza del poeta. Éramos una oración a medio decir, frustración, un trozo de arrugado papel… de esos que tiras impregnados de confesiones, avergonzado y temeroso del rechazo. Éramos el cálido recuerdo del volar majestuoso de una alevilla. Éramos sentimiento, furia y deseo._

 _Éramos tanto y tan poco a la vez que definirnos seria arbitrario, contraproducente, una épica batalla de la cual el protagonista no saldría bien librado, una faena, un embrollo, un acertijo, una metáfora. Pero, algo tenía claro, lo más cercano a nosotros era la eternidad e inmortalidad de las palabras; las cuales, con tinta y sentimiento se funden en el arrugado trozo de papel."_

.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse justo detrás de él le produjo un frio en la espalda.

Aomine había salido de la ducha mucho antes de lo que él había calculado. Y, con esa falla no premeditada la mirada del moreno se clavaba sobre él, impregnada de furia.

– Aomine-kun –Empezó él con un inusual temblor en la voz–. Lo siento, yo…

El silencio se hizo presente desgarradoramente. Kuroko clavó la vista en la desnudez de sus piernas y se aferró a la camisa de diario del instituto Serin, la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Lo más sensato en una situación así era pedir una disculpa inmediatamente, pero estaba tan conmocionado por las palabras que con brevedad había leído que no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. El calor se le subió al rostro y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su ex compañero de Teiko, quien permanecía inmóvil, recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

–Ven aquí, Tetsu –Ordenó Aomine autoritariamente sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. Kuroko levantó la mirada y lo miró con escepticismo–. ¿O acaso quieres que vaya yo? –preguntó–. El resultado será exactamente el mismo.

El tono en la voz de Aomine dejó ver a Kuroko su perturbado estado de ánimo. Cerró los ojos con brevedad, dándose valor internamente para enfrentar aquella molestia. Podía comprenderlo, había leído algo demasiado personal; invadido su privacidad, hurgado en sus letras, en sus pensamientos. Pero, no pudo evitarlo y, probablemente volvería a cometer ese error si la oportunidad se le presentase. Aomine no era una persona abierta, nunca le platicaba acerca de sus sentimientos y ni por asomo tocaba asuntos privados. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de su familia, de su primer torneo, de sus aspiraciones, sus sueños o sus temores. Era natural sentir curiosidad ¿no? Después de todo, eran una pareja.

La lluvia se dejó caer al momento sobre la ciudad con estrepito. En un golpeteo rítmico las gotas chocaron contra el vidrio de la habitación y capturaron la atención de Kuroko, quien no pudo evitar mirar a través del cristal. El silencio entre los dos se llenó de esa bella sinfonía.

Nuevamente, posó la mirada en Aomine. La paciencia no era una sus cualidades. Dejó el cuadernillo en su lugar, tragó saliva y en cuanto emprendió camino sintió que el frio le recorrió la planta de los pies hasta extendérsele por todo el cuerpo. Caminaba con la mirada gacha en un gesto de autentico arrepentimiento. Los cuantos metros que los separaban fueron eternos. El corazón le palpitaba con fiereza.

De alguna manera, sus pies lo habían llevado justamente hacia él. Se inclinó levemente y tomó una bocanada de aire.

– ¡Realmente lo siento mucho! –exclamó antes de que Aomine pudiese decir algo–. Sé que estuvo mal, no debí invadir tu privacidad tan arbitrariamente. Nunca me hablas acerca de ti, lo que piensas o sientes así que yo… ¡No volverá a suceder!

– ¿Ha? –Moduló con irritación mientras desviaba la mirada–. No te confundas, eso que leíste no es mío.

Ese gesto, como de costumbre, no pasó desapercibido para Kuroko e imprevistamente dio lugar a una atmosfera más serena, menos tensa.

–No mientas –dijo mientras lo miraba con una minúscula atención.

Aomine abrió la boca para decir algo impulsivamente. Sin embargo, con la misma rapidez la cerró y no fue hasta pasado unos segundos que adoptó una postura más reflexiva.

–Oe, tus habilidades de observación están empezando a irritarme –Su tono de voz había adoptado la normalidad.

Kuroko suspiró internamente y le sonrió mientras trataba de escudriñar en sus ojos azul oscuro. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Aquellas palabras que había leído no eran obra de su puño y letra? No, definitivamente los hechos coincidían con los pocos conocimientos que tenía de él; además, ¿Quién más podría amar el básquetbol con la misma intensidad y locura? Solo podría tratarse de él. No obstante… de la hoja suelta en el cuadernillo no podía decir lo mismo. Se acercó hacia él tratando de revelar y esclarecer la verdad. Aomine era mucho más alto que él así que tuvo que empinarse un poco para compensar la diferencia de estatura y obtener una mejor visión de sus ojos azulinos.

–Deberías tener cuidado con esa mirada, puedes despertar algunos deseos… y ellos no saben detenerse.

Solo fue hasta dichas esas palabras que Kuroko reflexionó acerca de la proximidad entre los dos. Retrocedió impulsivamente y sus piernas se enredaron con las prendas sueltas que se hallaban en la superficie de la habitación provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Con un hábil movimiento Aomine lo tomó del brazo y pasó la mano por su cintura logrando detener su inminente caída.

–Diablos, mira lo que has provocado.

Kuroko lo miró extrañado aún con el tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la fragancia de su shampoo, sentir la humedad de su cabello… quemarse con el calor de su cuerpo.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó el moreno a la par de que una pequeña curva se hacía presente en la comisura de sus labios.

Kuroko arqueó una ceja en un gesto de incomprensión y la mirada de Aomine se desvió hacia abajo. Instintivamente, él imitó su acto y casi inmediatamente apartó la vista, completamente avergonzado.

El descuidado movimiento había provocado que el nudo del toallón se deshiciera dejando su virilidad al aire. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se negaba a dejarse arrastrar por la situación.

–Tetsu –murmuró en su oído. Los brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia el–, no esperarás que te perdone tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

El miembro de Aomine chocó contra la delgada tela de lino que los dividía y Kuroko sintió a través de ella como éste iba adoptando firmeza poco a poco. Trató de apartarlo, pero los brazos lo rodearon con mucha más fuerza.

–Aomine-kun, por favor –dijo en un quejido. El calor empezaba a recorrerle cada fibra de la piel. Deseaba apartarse de él. Aún no habían terminado de hablar ni concluido apropiadamente el asunto referente al cuadernillo. ¿Qué significaba en realidad lo escrito en aquella hoja? ¿Se trataba de los dos? Necesitaba respuestas.

Él se apartó un poco y justo cuando creyó que la cordura y el buen juicio lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión, los labios se unieron con los suyos. No era un beso habitual; era un beso cargado de adrenalina, de ardiente desespero. La lengua de Aomine recorría con lujuria su boca, cada rincón, cada recóndito lugar de la cavidad era devorado por sus movimientos circulares. Kuroko se apartó abruptamente, pero pronto la boca del moreno se unió con la suya. No lo dejaría escapar. Resignado ante ese pensamiento se apretó contra el tonificado cuerpo, buscó la deleitable lengua de su ex compañero y respondió con igual o mayor desespero a los movimientos.

Sus pies pendían en el aire. Aomine lo retenía, celoso de compartirlo con cualesquier otra cosa. Los dedos largos y huesudos de él se clavaron en su cabello azul celeste, desorganizándolo inevitablemente.

La respiración agitada, las gotas de lluvia chocando rítmicamente contra el cristal, los latidos desenfrenados, el sabor a azúcar de sus labios, la tenue luz de la noche… No deseaba que se terminara.

Aomine lo dejó en el suelo y se apartó un poco para desabrocharle la camisa. Él aprovechó el momento para llenar sus pulmones de aire y observarlo con detenimiento; los ojos le ardían de deseo y una expresión ceñuda se dibujaba en su rostro ante la irritación producida por no lograr deshacerse de la endemoniada botonadura. Escuchó como maldecía por lo bajo y luego sintió que unos cuantos botones volaron con el desgarre de la tela.

Ahora, ningún tejido se interponía entre los dos. Aún se le dificultaba adaptarse a la idea. Ambos eran hombres, viejos amigos, rivales y compañeros. No entendía como en algún momento de la historia habían llegado a ese punto de inflexión, en donde ninguno de los dos deseaba retroceder.

Aomine lo tomó en brazos hasta depositarlo en la cama. La suavidad de las sabanas era una dulce caricia y las manos de él recorriendo de arriba abajo su cuerpo un contacto placentero que le arrebataba cada tanto uno que otro gemido. Se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto la mano de él se encerró en su órgano y oprimió con fuerza los puños una vez los movimientos allí se intensificaron.

La atestada y desorganizada habitación; las prendas en el suelo; la ciudad tras el cristal… todo era borroso, imágenes distantes, vagas memorias, recuerdos del ayer. Lo único que existía en ese momento era ellos dos... nada más.

Él se apartó un breve momento, no sin antes robar de sus labios un pequeño beso. Kuroko lo miró con atención, deleitándose de la figura masculina. Sentía que su rostro quemaba. No podía apartar la vista de Aomine, quien con movimientos diestros acariciaba su entrepierna. Primero con un dedo… luego con dos… y así sucesivamente hasta que la amplitud de la mano se deslizó pícaramente sobre su delicada pierna. Cada tanto, rodeaba sus muslos y de imprevisto se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su intimidad provocando en él un gemido.

–Tetsu…

La voz de Aomine era un sonido ronco y casi que suplicante.

–Aomine-kun…

Tan solo con pronunciar sus nombres y unas escasas miradas podían entenderse el uno al otro.

El moreno se posicionó justo enfrente y Kuroko notó como sus piernas se contraían a la altura del pecho. Ahogó un quejido a la par que sentía como la virilidad de Aomine se introducía penetrante, lenta y deliciosamente dentro de él. Arqueó la espalda instintivamente y él deslizó las manos por su torso en una caricia para luego aferrarse a sus piernas. Los movimientos fueron en aumento. El cuerpo de Aomine se movía salvaje y agitadamente. Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de moverse, atrayéndolo con él en ese movimiento. Kuroko rodeó rápidamente con las piernas el cuerpo de Aomine y buscó con desespero su boca. Los labios de ambos una vez más se unieron para incrementar la ansiedad del otro. Los brazos del moreno se cerraron con fuerza en la espalda del delgado muchacho. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban más juntos e inseparables que nunca.

Los movimientos sincronizados, los latidos alineados, los agitados respiros en concordancia… Al final, en una inevitable dualidad ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido al compás de que se fundían el uno con el otro… Kuroko cerró los ojos y en ese pequeño fragmento de cordura recordó fugazmente aquella maltratada hoja del cuadernillo. Ambos se habían fundido... al igual que la tinta se funde en un viejo y arrugado trozo de papel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Esta es la primera vez que escribo AoKuro y así mismo, es mi primer vez redactando una escena sexual yaoi. La verdad, soy una inexperta en éste campo y no sé que tal me salió xD (yo espero que bien) me excuso de ante mano por los errores de ortografía que tenga. Aquí en mi país es la 1:24 de la mañana y mi miopía progresiva no ayuda mucho en el asunto. En todo caso, me moría de ganas por publicarlo.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me manoseen ewe


End file.
